


Live to Serve

by farethy (talonyth)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (too many kinks), Multi, and lots of ribbons everywhere, maid dresses, tiny and dark semi-public rooms, too many kinks on the dancefloor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/farethy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama admits he might like the maid dress on him quite a lot - and so do Oikawa and Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> dont even look at me this is so self-indulgent bc it is 100% all of my kinks  
> and lbr we all need more maid tobio & iwaoikage, big thanks to suikka for pushing me into the fire and letting me burn, i hope you burn with me now

“If it isn’t _Tobio-chan_. Look, Iwa-chan, doesn’t he look gorgeous?”

Kageyama freezes at the sound of that voice. Of all people, he didn’t want them to come and see him like this for reasons he wouldn’t be able to tell anyone. How could he say it out aloud? That he is in a relationship of the sort he never thought he would crave nor need, with the two people he has admired the most in his life? 

Not that he is anticipating anything but seeing them while wearing a maid dress - of all things - he isn’t sure whether to be excited for their reaction (without saying it outright, he would never) or to be terrified of being ridiculed. What if… it will make them turn away after all? For sure, thinking like this is entirely new to Kageyama, something he never felt before, something he definitely can’t handle too well. _It’s just because of the festival and your stupid classmates’ idea of making an all-maid café._

“A maid café, huh. Good thing we were spared from doing this sort of thing back in our school,” Iwaizumi says as Kageyama turns around, trying not to meet their eyes too quickly. He doesn’t want to get excited on his own, he _shouldn’t_. He is at school, the festival is far from over, there is no room for thoughts of _that sort_ \- though his cheeks betray him. He feels them burning and itching, his stomach bubbling. This feeling is far too familiar to him, embarrassment with a slight and pleasant hint of desire as if he--- It’s no news to him that in that regard, he enjoys feeling exposed. Not like he would admit it though. 

There is no need to when Iwaizumi and Oikawa both know that all too well. 

“What are you saying, Iwa-chan? That would have been perfect, imagine, you and me in a maid dress! Though I would have definitely looked much cuter than you so maybe it wouldn’t have been a nice memory for y---” From the corner of his eyes, Kageyama sees Oikawa flinch and rub the back of his head, whining and wailing too loudly for his own good. 

And then, their eyes do meet, Oikawa’s and his, Iwaizumi’s and his, and there is a spark Kageyama isn’t quite yet used to. He averts his eyes as he mutters, “W-What are you doing here?”

“Oh, we heard there was a culture festival at your school so both me and Iwa-chan were hoping to see you in a stupid costume,” Oikawa says, followed by Iwaizumi who shakes his head and sighs, arms crossing in front of his chest, a gesture that makes Kageyama want to look yet at the same time, he prefers not to. He thinks he might be going mad, lately. “But that’s not how you greet a customer, is it, Tobio-chan? _That’s rude_.”

Kageyama breathes out sharply as he looks back up again and sees a grin on Oikawa’s face he’s seen only in regards of _that matter_. He feels goosebumps running down his back. “Ah, uh. Um. W-Welcome to our café, how c-can I---”

“That’s no good, Tobio-chan! Iwa-chan, right, that’s no good at all!” Oikawa complains, his face a single frown. The disappointment written all over it makes Kageyama gulp. If his classmates were to see him in this sort of situation, thinking about something he knows he shouldn't be thinking of--- but luckily, when he glances over to the others, they seem far too busy to even notice them. 

“Oikawa, calm down. He’s---”

“No,” Oikawa cuts in with force in his voice, a passion that seems almost ridiculous for what is happening, “you have to be stricter! Would you want to come into a maid café and be treated like _this_? Where’s the cute, where’s the devoted? Where’s me being called master and being pampered?”

It was shortly after their graduation that Kageyama met Iwaizumi and Oikawa again. Though he thought of them as his adversaries most of the time, given their history, he couldn’t help but sit on feelings burning within him ever since he was much younger - and much closer to them. He’s never forgotten the excitement he’s felt when he saw them playing together, has never forgotten the admiration he held for both of them in their own ways. As a setter, he would have liked to be like Oikawa, better than him, even, but as a person, his goal had been to be like Iwaizumi. Someone strong, loved by everyone around them - though he never ended up being either of that. Not until they graduated and he could show them, at least. He thought it was over for good but things came together in a way he didn’t imagine. 

Of course Oikawa refused to teach him anything but Kageyama listened to him well enough to hear bits and pieces of advice strewn about his words. Knowing he could pick those out, Kageyama figured they’d gotten a little closer and almost felt like he could handle him better than before. It would have been a lot harder if not for Iwaizumi accompanying Oikawa most of the time they met despite them being in different colleges. ‘For your own safety, Kageyama,’ he always said but Kageyama never really understood if Oikawa was supposed to be dangerous. More than a year passed ever since, Kageyama close to graduation himself and close to possibly being their opponent once more - or perhaps one of their allies? 

Though that is not the excitement he solely feels when he sees them. He doesn’t remember how they started out doing, well, _things_ and the mere thought of it makes Kageyama’s cheeks burn. He’d never shown a side like that to anyone and he doubts he ever will. He didn’t understand any of _that_ until they showed him, taught him - and for once, Oikawa had been really eager to do so, hungry almost, telling him that it would be a training far better than he could imagine. He’d been surprised when Iwaizumi joined in, even Oikawa was but none of them ever objected. 

Kageyama has yet to understand their motivation - but he does know he doesn’t mind being in their hands, never did and never will. For them to pay attention just to him for those moments, it feels incredibly good. 

He takes a deep breath, bowing his head and folding his hands together in front of him, trying desperately not to let it shine through what he has been thinking of, “I apologize for my disrespectful behaviour earlier. In my surprise, I hadn’t been able to put a bridle on my tongue. Please allow me to make up for this in any way you desire,” and it shouldn’t roll over his lips so satisfactorily, “Master.”

“Ooooh,” is the only thing he hears though he would have liked to see the expression on their faces as he said that. Did they like it? Didn’t they? He is aware Oikawa is playing with him, he always is - and Kageyama, oddly, enjoys it more than he should. It used to irritate him before but he might have gotten used to it. Or maybe… he’s always liked it but never wanted to admit it, not even to himself. That he would enjoy being a subject rather than the one leading, everyone would laugh at this, were he to say it out aloud. 

Neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi did. 

“Now that’s more like it,” Oikawa hums and takes a step closer, enough for Kageyama to see the tip of his shoes. He feels him drawing closer and whispering too close to his ear, far far far far too close, “Raise your head, Tobio.”

It’s an electric current running from the tips of his ears, heated up by Oikawa’s breath, down his spine until it reaches his toes, making them curl in shoes too tight for his feet. Calm down, you’re still at school, this is not the place for that. 

He breathes out and does as he is told, eyes fixed on Oikawa’s face at first. He smiles like it had been nothing at all, the usual bright smile he always wears - though Kageyama knows by now it’s usually just for cover and in this case, he is definitely absolutely sure of it. And then, he glances at Iwaizumi whose face is half-covered by his hand, almost mirroring what Kageyama is feeling inside. He would like to hide his face, he is sure it’s visible his face is all shades of red but that would be against the rules - and against his master’s wishes. 

When he starts something, he does it properly and seriously. That’s how he has worked the entire day without crying like almost all of his other male classmates have done, whining all day about how embarrassing this sort of get-up was, having to behave like that. The only reason Kageyama is truly embarrassed is less because of the clothes - it is because of what he is thinking of doing in them when Oikawa and Iwaizumi are right in front of him. Just how… and when did he get like this? 

“Yes, master. Allow me to---” Kageyama turns around and he’s petrified when he realizes there is absolutely no space for either of them to sit down. Oikawa has already been disappointed with him before, he doesn’t plan on seeing that face again. 

“There is no space,” Iwaizumi says, taking the words right out of Kageyama’s mouth. If Oikawa was dominant and Kageyama was submissive, then Iwaizumi was what they needed to keep them in control. At first, Kageyama thought Iwaizumi was simply going along with them, doing whatever they did. For safety? But he realized Iwaizumi was indulging himself much more than he showed. He wasn’t as vocal as Oikawa about his desires - but his actions were usually enough. Kageyama remembers Iwaizumi told him he doesn’t think when it comes to those situations. He acts on impulse and feelings, on his own but also on both Oikawa’s and his. 

It’s a little like Iwaizumi can read his mind sometimes, like he knows exactly what it takes to make him feel good, physically and emotionally. He adds to everything Oikawa can’t do because, after all, he only has two hands, and Kageyama sometimes feels like he is not giving back enough, to neither of them. What if he ends up being selfish again? What if---

“Doesn’t matter,” Oikawa says and it rips Kageyama out of his thoughts immediately when he hears the change in his voice, “I wasn’t planning on staying here anyway.”

“Ah,” and Kageyama can’t hide his discontent but tries to keep up with his role, “if it is because of what I did before, I apologize. I forgot to offer you to wait and have a dri---”

“It is because of what you have said before,” Oikawa says but before Kageyama can ask more, he continues, his voice low, “after all, you offered to make up for your behaviour however we desired, yes?”

Kageyama shudders but he nods, a little too stiff for it to be believable. “Y-Yes, master. Please tell me what I can do for you to be fully satisfied with me.”

He expects Oikawa to reply but instead it is Iwaizumi who moves closer. “Traditionally, there is a haunted house on culture festivals like this, isn’t there?” 

“Traditionally, what a way to put that, Iwa-chan. We used to always do the haunted house in our school! Mainly because you had such a terribly, forced smile that scared people to death. Wasn’t there this one guy who actually fainted when he saw you?”

There is a smack that makes Kageyama flinch and he almost feels sorry for Oikawa. Almost. Then, Iwaizumi turns back to Kageyama and he knows the look on the other’s face by now. 

He never says much but Kageyama finds Iwaizumi never has to say it. He _shows_ it and his eyes ignite a fire in Kageyama that makes him feel dizzy. That is a hunger Kageyama is able to satiate, even if it is just for a little. “There is a haunted house on this floor,” he says, his voice monotonous because his thoughts have drifted to other shores in the meantime. 

“Is there now?”

Oikawa’s smirk reappears and when his question follows up, Kageyama gulps and he swears he feels the sweat dripping down his lower back. “Then why don’t we go?”

\--

Technically, he shouldn’t have left the café, with it being full and busy but Kageyama excused himself by saying he’d been working for a while now and he had yet to take a break (it wasn’t a lie - he’d been up in narrow shoes and over-knee thigh highs that were itchy for more than 6 hours!). On the other side, working with his thoughts pent up like that has been no option to him either and he did promise to do anything to make up for earlier to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. What kind of maid would he be if he didn’t? 

Now he should be more worried about the fact that Iwaizumi didn’t suggest the haunted house as attraction because he liked them - but because it was dark and had several doors they could hide in. Kageyama minds it a lot less than he thought he would, his mind straying into this direction for too long, enough for him to almost consider it the best possible place to do it. 

“Are you really sure no one will come?”

“I’m blocking the door with my back, and as long as we keep it quiet - and I’m talking to you here, Oikawa - I’m pretty damn sure no one will find us out.”

Oikawa clicks his tongue, visible only in the dim light of artificial candles - absolutely terrible, in Kageyama’s opinion but he didn’t plan the haunted house so he couldn’t care less. Oikawa is close enough to him to feel his breath on his cheeks, his back leaning against Iwaizumi’s chest comfortably. It is narrow, certainly, standing in between two well-trained athletes, all of them approximately the same height and built but to Kageyama, despite it looking very likely menacing would he look at the scene from afar, he has never felt safer than in their hands. 

Iwaizumi’s arms are wrapped around him from the back, his hands resting on his chest while Oikawa, his voice an entirely different tone than it had before when he was asking whether they were hidden enough here when he starts speaking, shows a smile on his face that makes Kageyama’s blood boil. Much differently than on court though, the sort of boiling he has learnt to feel by this sort of situation only. 

“Now, Tobio, what do you say? How about we have some rules for you?” He whispers, of course he does but they are so close, the strength in his voice still adamant, cutting. “You know we have to be quiet, so put up some effort, will you? No matter what we do, unless either of us wants to hear you, you don’t let a sound out, do you understand?”

The goosebumps are back on Kageyama’s back, damped by the heat Iwaizumi emits against it. His breath is calm in comparison to Kageyama’s but both of their hearts are racing. 

“Answer me, Tobio.”

“Y-Yes, Oik---”

“Do it right.”

Though the light barely illuminates anything at all, Kageyama can see Oikawa’s eyes glistening dangerously. Upsetting him in this sort of situation wouldn’t be an option - but Kageyama can’t say he isn’t curious to find out what the punishment would be. Maybe for another time. A maid lives to serve, after all. 

“Yes, _master_.” And he swears he feels Iwaizumi squirm behind him as reaction, his fingers gradually sinking deeper into the cloth covering Kageyama’s chest. His breath feels hot on Kageyama’s neck and it intensifies his feeling of utter complacency knowing his subservience makes Iwaizumi, but also Oikawa desire him. At least in this matter, they fully and entirely acknowledge him. 

“Good boy,” Oikawa says and brushes Kageyama’s cheek with the back of his hand. The tingling that hand leaves behind doesn’t leave even after he withdraws it, just to feel Iwaizumi mouthing at his nape as if to replace that feeling. He flinches but lets no sound out. “Make sure you make us come before you do, Tobio. It would be rude to feel pleasure before we do.”

“Yes, master.”

“You are here to please us. Me and Iwa-chan. Whatever we tell you to do, you do it. But I don’t think I have to tell you this,” and then he leans in, his fingers grazing Kageyama’s chin, lips ghosting over Kageyama’s, “isn’t that right?”

He opens his mouth to reply but Iwaizumi, quiet as always when Oikawa teases Kageyama verbally, takes action by himself, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin on his neck, Kageyama’s reply coming out more of a breath than anything else. “Y-Yes, master.”

“Iwa-chan, you brute. I was still talking. Can’t you contain yourself, not even for a second?” 

Kageyama knows that Oikawa’s scolding has no effect whatsoever on Iwaizumi, not the same it has on him. Rather than not wanting to upset Oikawa, Iwaizumi is exactly trying to do that. Go against him and rile him up. It is a sort of dynamic Kageyama had difficulties dealing with before he realized that Iwaizumi, just as Oikawa, was trying to dominate him just as much, simply in a very different manner. What excites him the most is ripping Oikawa’s power out of his hands while he is watching and that, Kageyama knows, goes entirely against his personality as he appears in any other situation - but none of them is really their usual self in this regard. When they are like this, they all show a different face of themselves and perhaps that is why Kageyama can’t help but trust them with everything. 

Because they all are the same. 

Rather than replying, Iwaizumi continues, pulling Kageyama closer to his chest, fingers hovering over it, over the small ribbons and buttons as if he--- well, he couldn’t know where they were, he couldn’t see and Kageyama doubts he paid enough attention earlier. Meanwhile, Oikawa’s hands slide under his dress, rough fingertips stroking the sides of his thighs with a snicker. 

“You’re wearing thigh-highs, aren’t you?” he comments, pulling at the upper end of the socks, frills scratching against Kageyama’s skin. He inhales deeply before replying. 

“They were… part of the uniform, master.”

“Of course they were. I just can’t believe you have put them on. Oh, but they suit you _so_ well. Ruffles and ribbons all over your outfit,” he purrs and his hands glide up his inner thighs while Iwaizumi lets out a discontent huff. His fingers are still moving but Kageyama realizes they seem to be caught up in the ribbons. 

Oikawa snorts. “Iwa-chan, can’t you open the dress?”

“Shut the fuck up, I’m not done yet, I’ll sort this out.” 

This happens occasionally. Their banter. But it doesn’t do anything to the mood at all. Not in the slightest. Usually they end up firing up each other even more because of that and that is something Kageyama loves to experience. In this case, he has a simple solution for this though. 

He places his hands on Iwaizumi’s softly and says, “Please allow me to open it for you,” and this time it should definitely feel as good as it does to say it, “ _Master_.”

Iwaizumi’s fingers stop moving immediately and he moves his hands down to leave it to Kageyama, face buried into Kageyama’s neck. 

“What a good maid you are, Tobio. You noticed your master’s dismay immediately,” Oikawa breathes into his ear, nails digging into Kageyama’s thighs that it makes him yelp as he tries to untangle the ribbons with open the buttons with shaking hands. His skin is burning and itching to be touched and while he hopes he will be, a part of him also wants to hold out. What a messed up way of thinking. 

He peels the fabric off his skin with a sigh in response to Oikawa’s fondling and lays his hands on Iwaizumi’s in sheer reflex to have something to hold onto, nudging them slightly. He can’t say anything more than this without sounding demanding and that is the last thing he would want. But Iwaizumi, as always, understand regardless, hands kneading the skin on Kageyama’s upper body while nibbling at his ear as Oikawa makes another discovery that makes him gasp with a chuckle. 

“My, my, Tobio-chan,” his fingers slithering past the hem of Kageyama’s skimpy underwear, “are those lace panties held together by silk ribbons at the sides? Don’t tell me these were included in the uniform as well.”

Kageyama doesn’t reply at first, too overwhelmed by the sensation of both Iwaizumi and Oikawa touching him close to where it is itching - but not quite there yet. He tries to catch his breath but as per usual, Oikawa doesn’t have that patience. 

“Answer me,” he says, ardent but strict.

“N-No, master… I---” 

Kageyama’s breath gets stuck in his throat as he feels Iwaizumi’s fingers flicking over his nipples and he finds it hard to still focus on speaking. This is one of his weakest points and Iwaizumi knows that more than well. 

“Keep it up, Tobio,” Oikawa insists and Kageyama figures this is exactly the sort of situation they work together in, to take him apart systematically, Oikawa snapping the band of the panties lightly. “Tell us where you got those from.”

He opens his mouth and it closes right again, biting his lower lip in an attempt to not let his voice out for anything else than a reply, not even a voiced breath. It’s difficult when he feels Iwaizumi’s teeth on his neck, his breath on his shoulders melting Kageyama’s skin and his fingers right where he can be teased the easiest, pinching and pressing down his nipples wordlessly.

For as much as Oikawa speaks, Iwaizumi acts. 

“I…” he starts and Oikawa’s eyes stay fixed on his own, “ordered them--- gh.” He meant to say more but Oikawa’s thumbs run over the rough fabric, over the base of his hard-on, still clothed but barely covered. 

“For this outfit? Lewd. No one would have seen them, Tobio. Or…” Oikawa’s grin comes back and Kageyama shuts his eyes, his body a single quiver when he hears the tone in Oikawa’s voice, like honey and venom at once, “Did you plan to wear this for us? This whole outfit? Hm? Is it like that?”

“You talk too much,” Iwaizumi grunts, his voice in comparison to Oikawa’s rough and hoarse, “I thought you don’t want to be caught.”

“No, I don’t,” Oikawa says, “But don’t you think Tobio feels the best when he is being talked to? Look at how he _shivers_.” He drags his thumbs up and presses them against Kageyama’s erection lightly, causing him to squirm. His knees start to feel weak but he knows they’ve barely gotten started. The second he feels his balance leave him, he leans against Iwaizumi - and realizes he is definitely not the only one who is overly eager for friction. 

Kageyama would plead for unintentional if Oikawa were to ask him and scold him but he does it with every sort of intention when he grinds his ass against Iwaizumi’s definitely not half hard crotch. If they can rile each other up, there is no reason he wouldn’t try to do the same. The excitement of being found out, of being scolded anyway, it overwhelms Kageyama at times. He usually wants to be good, he wants to be praised and rewarded but he can’t say being bad doesn’t have its upsides. 

Iwaizumi lets out a groan in response, fingers pinching Kageyama’s nipples harder than intended. Kageyama is surprised when Oikawa, instead of berating him, smiles. 

“Have I caught you doing something bad, Tobio?” he hums and leans over to the side where Iwaizumi doesn’t lean his chin on - to whisper something into Kageyama’s ear, almost too soft for him to hear it properly. “Why don’t you offer yourself to Iwa-chan properly then? He’s always wanted to try it between your thighs, so be a good maid and shut your legs close as tightly as you can.”

Kageyama doesn’t understand what Oikawa means with ‘between his thighs’ but he can take an order and does as he is told, closing his legs and pressing his knees together. This could get pretty uncomfortable but as he looks at Oikawa, he feels like this is planned out thoroughly enough to hinder him from dropping to the floor like two whole volleyball nets in a sack. He grabs both of Kageyama’s elbows and pulls him towards him a little, forcing him to bend slightly and hold onto his arms.

Oh. _Oh._ Now, Kageyama seems to get a slight idea of what Oikawa meant with in between his thighs. They would never be able to do it as usually, the space is too small and they lack too many things they’d need. Suddenly, it makes a lot more sense though he wonders if that is supposed to feel good. For Iwaizumi, that is. 

When he turns his head around, Iwaizumi looks confused, his hands settling on holding onto his waist instead, unsure as to what he is supposed to do. 

“Iwaiz--- _Master_ ,” he breathes and he can’t believe his voice could sound as it does, “please make use of my thighs for your release…”

“What a nice voice, Tobio,” Oikawa hums close to his ear and Kageyama feels incredibly embarrassed hearing words like those out of his own mouth - yet at the same time, it’s exactly that feeling he craves for so much, that makes him feel just as good as an entire day of workout. 

Iwaizumi breathes out, deeply and Kageyama almost feels like he might have done the wrong thing after all, what if… he didn’t want that at all and Oikawa tricked him? No, they wouldn’t, none of them would. This wouldn’t work if they didn’t trust each other. 

It turns out it is more simple than Kageyama thought when he feels Iwaizumi sticking at his back, bending down so that his chest and Kageyama’s back would touch again like he needed the proximity to breathe. He tried to tame himself but quicker than Kageyama could have imagined, his skirt is lifted, nails scratching into the skin of his thighs and it feels a whole lots different than what Oikawa’s hand had felt like before. It emits Iwaizumi’s fervour and longing and it gets Kageyama dizzy from just that. 

It’s hasty behind his back, Iwaizumi fumbling his pants open but being just as clumsy as before and Kageyama considers helping him for a second but the soon he means to, Oikawa tugs at his arms as if he wanted to remind Kageyama that, indeed, he is still there, sucking on his earlobe slightly as he feels Iwaizumi’s grip on his waist tighten and pulling him closer. 

“Are you sure, Kageyama?” It’s a roar rather than a whisper but it’s a desperate intent not to be too rash, to still maintain some of his usual personality. 

“We don’t ask this sort of thing, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, his usual scolding tone rather than the one he uses on Kageyama, “He offered it, after all. Don’t make him think this is a mistake.”

For once, it is Oikawa who speaks what Kageyama is thinking and he is grateful he didn’t have to. He wouldn’t have known how to properly say it anyway. “If I don’t enjoy something… I can stop it at any time,” Kageyama adds and leans his head against Oikawa’s chest. “Please try this out with me, master Iwaizumi-san.”

Oikawa snorts again, leaning his head on Kageyama’s shoulder as he speaks up, “‘Master Iwaizumi-san’, you know, Tobio, that’s---”

“I-I didn’t--- I couldn’t decide---- I _slipped_!” 

All three remain silent for a second until there is a simultaneous breathing in and out, all of them going back into their roles after they allowed themselves a short break from it. Unintentionally but it hasn’t killed the mood at all, Kageyama finds as he clutches onto Oikawa’s arms to have some stability in preparation. To ease his nervousness, Oikawa leans in and presses his lips against Kageyama’s - he knows this is a reward for being brave. Oikawa’s kisses always go deep and shake Kageyama and he doesn’t know how to properly reciprocate them. By Oikawa’s own words, ‘You suck at this, Tobio-chan’ without a promise to teach him but Kageyama does end up learning a lot if he keeps being rewarded. 

As such he is much too entranced by Oikawa’s skills in kissing, by the way his tongue moves inside his own mouth without it seeming disgusting nor gross at all (he used to imagine it would!), too distracted by the grip Iwaizumi has on him to immediately notice the heat spreading in between his thighs. His legs are still shut tightly, and Kageyama was certain there would be no way Iwaizumi could even fit - after all his legs are well-trained and they are a thing he could easily brag about but there is no real match to the force Iwaizumi has either. 

Slightly sticky but not entirely unpleasant a feeling it is, Iwaizumi thrusting with considerable strength but in a very steady rhythm, not too harsh nor too fast but not awfully slow either. In fact, it is just right for Kageyama to get used to the friction, for it to feel his stomach bubbling in anticipation, his body squirming underneath Iwaizumi’s hands and Oikawa’s mouth. 

This feeling is one of a kind, giving him a satisfaction not even standing on the court all day and falling asleep right away on the top of his bed entirely dressed could give him (and he thought it was a blatant lie when Oikawa told him that, how dare he!). Iwaizumi picks up the pace a little, his hands digging a little deeper into Kageyama’s skin, rubbing against the fabric of his panties harder. 

He did buy them to try it out, just to see if they would suit him. He hadn’t planned on wearing them for the festival but he thought he could see whether they went well with the outfit because he knew he would be allowed to keep it afterwards. It was all in preparation, really but then he ended up being late and forgot to change his underwear. Not the wrongest turn of events if he looks back because the lace amplifies the heat caused by the friction, it might be itching him and scratching him but in a good way. In the best way. 

The sounds he would make are caught in between by now sloppy kisses Oikawa gives him (or is he the one messing up?) but for that he can hear Iwaizumi trying to keep quiet yet failing though it is mostly loud breathing rather than loud talking like what Oikawa usually does. It’s a weird type of sound effect surrounding them with neither Oikawa talking nor either of them bickering. It almost feels lonely to Kageyama but in exchange for _that_ he is willing to take it. 

Oikawa decides to focus on other areas rather than keep on pampering Kageyama any longer, his tongue at Kageyama’s neck. A sigh escapes Kageyama’s throat and he is certain Oikawa will call him out for it - but he doesn’t, he seems too engrossed in leaving marks on him to have noticed. His hands still keep Kageyama as steady as before though despite Iwaizumi’s movements becoming more and more frantic as if he adjusts the amount of strength he needs to balance Iwaizumi out.

In between silent moans and a sort of wild grunting Kageyama absolutely _loves_ to listen to, there are bits and pieces of words he mutters but Kageyama is neither attentive enough to figure it out because of the overload of sensations crashing on him nor would he as Iwaizumi buries his face into his nape, licking along it and causing Kageyama to yelp and freeze on spot. He’s been taken off guard despite Oikawa mouthing the other side of his neck _but not like this_. 

“Tobio, quiet,” Oikawa whispers, not quite as upset as Kageyama expected him to be but definitely not pleased, biting into his earlobe as a punishment. Kageyama flinches but gulps down another sigh, his thighs so tensed up he fears he might hurt Iwaizumi. 

Unreasonable as he hears something that is supposed to warn him that Iwaizumi is close but it’s too muffled for Kageyama to understand it properly until he is pulled into an embrace so harshly that even Oikawa can’t hold him steady any longer. Iwaizumi climaxes, pressing Kageyama against his chest so tightly that it becomes hard to breathe. He cares little about the fact that the dress is absolutely ruined on the inside - it was just one of the skirt layers.

It was far too close for him as well, Kageyama thinks. It doesn’t take him long to come and it’s quite a problem. He manages to hold out longer than before, mostly thanks to Oikawa’s endless teasing but he feels like the slightest touch could drive him over the cliff even though the rule is not to come before the other two do. He can’t let them down. 

As Iwaizumi calms down slowly, his breath evening little by little, Oikawa seems to have noticed Kageyama’s struggle of keeping himself in check. There is a smile on his face again, one of the dark sort, one of the sort where he has an idea and he would _die_ to try it out on Kageyama.

“Good job, Tobio. You’ve done as you were told, and look at how satisfied Iwa-chan looks,” he purrs, letting go of one of Kageyama’s arms to reach out past him and stroke Iwaizumi’s cheek gently. Though they usually focus their attention mostly on Kageyama in this sort of situation, enjoying to fight for Kageyama’s attention but ultimately helping each other to please him the most, there are moments where Kageyama feels like they share a different sort of affection for each other than he does with either of them. But for now this is enough. Both of their eyes are on him now as long as he does as he is told properly. 

“You look quite on edge though,” and all the tenderness in Oikawa’s voice leaves as he pulls his hand back and lets go of Kageyama’s other arms as well. Thankfully, Iwaizumi holds him firmly still, kissing along his nape to make the ticklish feeling leave. Kageyama once said it felt a little funny whenever he was licked there and Iwaizumi seems to have remembered. Not that it made it better - quite the opposite but the thought counts and it doesn’t feel bad at all. Kageyama almost feels like it might be the reason he gives in rather than hold out. “You didn’t come yet, did you, Tobio?”

“N-No, master,” and he is surprised how hoarse his voice is. Much to Oikawa’s liking, judging his smug grin though. 

“Ah, good. Good,” he says, touching Kageyama’s collarbone and tracing his fingers over them. He jolts in reaction but manages to keep his voice down. Not his erection from twitching dangerously though. “I can’t have you come before me, Tobio, you understand that, right?” He twirls one of the ribbons around his finger as he speaks and Kageyama has difficulties to understand why he pulls it off the dress.

“Yes, master…”

“How good that you have me who has the perfect solution to this problem,” and he draws closer, both hands slipping underneath his dress once more like before. While Iwaizumi’s arms aren’t wrapped as tightly around him anymore, his hands back to roaming over his upper body again, Oikawa’s hands quickly navigate to both of Kageyama’s sides. “It’s all too convenient these panties can be removed so quickly. What a good choice in underwear, who would have thought that of you, Tobio? You don’t seem very fashionable,” he blabbers while pulling first the left ribbon open and then the right one. Kageyama’s legs still too tightly clasped together hold it almost in its place still until Oikawa grazes over Kageyama’s crotch, making him lose all composure for a second. Kageyama sees stars from how tightly he’s shut his eyes to just not come, that’s all he expects from himself right now and he manages, even though Oikawa peeling the underwear off his dick is driving him more than nearly crazy. 

It doesn’t help Iwaizumi’s focus is back again as well, his hands finding their way back to Kageyama’s nipples again. Were it Oikawa, he would say something like ‘They didn’t get enough attention yet’ but seeing as this is Iwaizumi, _he just makes sure they do now_. 

“Ooooh, nasty, Tobio-chan, are you sure you didn’t come yet? It’s so sticky,” Oikawa says and fumbles around Kageyama’s cock too much for his liking. He bites down his lower lip and tenses back up again. He isn’t sure he still knows how to properly breathe after this. 

There is the feeling of Oikawa’s fingers, of something else in his hands and it dawns on Kageyama what Oikawa’s plan is - only far too late for him to prepare himself mentally for having something tied around his shaft so tightly it almost hurts. Almost. But it was bound to get worse. He inhales sharply and a meek whine comes out of his throat when he tries to breathe out, Oikawa’s hand not placing themselves on his hips but rather slipping around and grabbing both of his asscheeks to pull their crotches together. The wet fabric rubbing against him makes him shudder, tensing up in pleasure immediately again. 

He takes it back after two seconds when he relaxes again. _That ribbon is agonizing_. “What is with that expression on your face, Tobio? A maid needs to look pleasing and nice and cute in every second,” Oikawa breathes against his lips, “Don’t you think this is a good idea? It keeps you from accidentally going overboard and it looks cute. I made the effort to tie it back into a ribbon after all so it would suit you.”

He feels his erection pulsating, twitching every time he feels Iwaizumi twist one of his nipples between his fingers though not with as much force as Kageyama usually gets. He might still be worn out from before or perhaps someone does goes easy on him. Kageyama isn’t sure he would like that.

“Lift your dress, Tobio. And hold it up, preferably with your teeth. Your arms will be in the way,” Oikawa commands and Kageyama does as he is told. His hands are shaking by now, both in agony and in anticipation and he pulls the lower part of his dress up to his lips, biting down on the fabric. He wonders if it obstructs Iwaizumi’s movements - but he doesn’t need much time to realize that _nothing ever_ is in the way once Iwaizumi is doing something. The cloth doesn’t seem to hinder him at all, in fact his fingers knead Kageyama’s chest more eagerly, breathing into his neck almost comfortably. 

“What a nice sight. Given the lighting is terrible but it looks so lovely,” and Kageyama admits he feels a little more at ease hearing those words though he doubts something like a dick, of all body parts, could equal a word like lovely. But well, it’s Oikawa and he has trouble understanding him sometimes. “Ah but,” Oikawa gives Kageyama’s ass a squeeze though not grinding against him again, “now that your skirt is up, you’ll mess up my pants if I grind against you. What a shame.” He places his forehead on Kageyama’s whose eyes are closed but he knows Oikawa is looking straight at him. “Won’t you take them off for me?”

Along with Oikawa’s voice, Iwaizumi flicks Kageyama’s nipple so hard that his reply to Oikawa is a simple muffled whimper, as much as he could do with his dress between his teeth. He wonders if by now someone passed by and noticed them. Oikawa said to be quiet but he still talked a lot, albeit he kept his voice low but there is no way people wouldn’t hear. Maybe they discarded it as a haunted house thing, with doors rattling and weird sounds. 

Kageyama unbuttons Oikawa’s pants and pulls them down ungracefully along with his boxers, earning a discontent huff. “Like a brute, Tobio. Don’t pay that much attention to how Iwa-chan does this sort of thing.”

With a big sigh, he closes in anyway, grinding their hips together almost in the same rhythm Iwaizumi went earlier and despite the ribbon hindering Kageyama - or maybe because of it - he has never quite found this sort of thing as enjoyable as now. Iwaizumi’s grips is too strong for him to lean against Oikawa entirely so he rests his head on Oikawa’s shoulder and tries to hold onto his shirt until Oikawa pulls one of his hands away and wraps it around their erections along with his hand. 

“Don’t get lazy now, Tobio,” Oikawa says, trying to maintain the stability in his voice but he fails. Kageyama is aware it will annoy him later but he wouldn’t give Oikawa the satisfaction of telling him that not only doesn’t he care because the respect he holds for him stays regardless but rather that he enjoys it, every now and then. Especially when he knows he is the reason for Oikawa growing weak. 

It surprisingly doesn’t take Oikawa long to come, given Iwaizumi surprised them by grabbing both of their hands to add some more pressure - apparently exactly what Oikawa needed to hit his highest point. The friction was exactly perfect, exactly what Kageyama likes as well - except he still can’t come and it starts becoming extremely uncomfortable. Iwaizumi lifts his hand first, bringing it to his mouth and bluntly licking it off as if it were nothing, Oikawa should be next but he just stares at it instead, still heaving. “Haa, this is all your fault, Tobio. It got me so excited to see you not being able to come because of this tiny ribbon,” he mutters, removing his hand slowly and making Kageyama flinch in result. Every touch starts being tortured more than anything but he knows it will eventually feel good. And so does Oikawa. Kageyama is the last one to let his hand drop - and he feels his knees having gone weak by now. Iwaizumi still holds him up but were he to let go--- no, Iwaizumi wouldn’t. 

Truly though, there is nothing Kageyama would like more than having the chance to come. Without thinking, he mimics Iwaizumi’s action from before and licks his hand clean. It… doesn’t taste like anything at all. Not even bitter. Kageyama feels like he shouldn’t be disappointed about that. 

“So sly, you two, licking it off your hands. I’m still all a mess,” Oikawa chants, leaning his head against Kageyama’s shoulder. To let himself rest, he figures but Iwaizumi leans over to Kageyama’s other shoulder and mouths at his ear - he expects Iwaizumi to bite but he doesn’t. He speaks instead, “Why not pay Oikawa back? I’m sure he would like to be cleaned up properly.” His whisper doesn’t sound steady as his voice usually does and Kageyama can tell he’s still trying not to be too imposing. He wonders how he can make Iwaizumi understand he would like him to be. “We’ll go down, okay?” And before Kageyama can ask what this down is about, Iwaizumi loosens his grip on him entirely and his knees simply give in. They have been shaking and wobbly this entire time but--- 

“Tobio-chan, don’t just--- hey!” 

Before Oikawa can react, his senses still damp, Kageyama takes up Iwaizumi’s order for it is the first time he did order him around. Not properly yet but Kageyama feels like he needs to show Iwaizumi he is eager to fulfil his wishes. He holds onto Oikawa’s hips and opens his mouth, tongue tracing every inch of Oikawa’s still half-hard dick despite his constant refusal. Oikawa’s fingers still bury into Kageyama’s hair and he swears he can hear Iwaizumi snicker from behind him, much closer than he remembers. He isn’t standing anymore either, rather slid down with Kageyama when he dropped to the ground to catch his fall somewhat. So that’s what he meant by ‘We’ll go down’. Oikawa’s words dissipate, they blend in with long breaths and it’s the first time Kageyama has seen Oikawa like this. He didn’t know he enjoyed being touched even after he came. To him, it’s usually a really uncomfortable feeling - and both Oikawa and Iwaizumi make use of that. One more blatantly, the other… well, Iwaizumi was always very lowkey about purposely or accidentally doing things. 

“You--- Tobio, stop--- right now---” But before Oikawa is able to object more, Kageyama figures he might have gone a little too far, Oikawa’s knees buckling just as his own did moments before as well. His insides are burning and twisting at the prospect of having angered Oikawa. 

“I’m s-sorry,” he mutters and looks over to Iwaizumi who grins complacently. 

“Don’t play me like an instrument, Oikawa. You might have Kageyama to make me lose my head but _so do I_ ,” he says and kisses the back of Kageyama’s ear so tenderly it makes his heart hurt. Only a little, though, there are other things that hurt with more urgency, though he forgets for another moment when Iwaizumi says, “You’ve done a good job.”

Oikawa takes some time to reply, his chest going up and down in long strokes. He doesn’t look at either of them before he calms down. When he does, the look in his eyes makes Kageyama freeze on spot. 

“You’ve been such a good boy until now, Tobio. I have to give you this, I didn’t _want_ you to know I liked to be… how do they call this again, Iwa-chan?”

“Overstimulated. Can’t believe you don’t know this.”

“I do, I just wanted to hear you say it because you like it so much.” Whenever Oikawa phrases something like that, Kageyama has learnt he really actually didn’t know it. Either he forgot or he didn’t know whatever he has Iwaizumi says in the first place but pretends to. 

Oikawa crawls closer and Kageyama breathes in, forgetting to breathe out again when he meets Oikawa’s eyes. “I can’t have you know I am weak, do you hear me?”

“Y-Yes, Oikawa-san.”

“Say it _right_.”

Kageyama gulps. “Yes, master.”

And Oikawa’s smile is back on his face again, though looking much more exhausted than before. He lifts a hand and pinches one of Kageyama’s nipples, making him wince. “I don’t know if you deserve a reward.”

“What, doesn’t he? For giving you what you want? You already admitted you liked what he’s done,” Iwaizumi says and his arms wrap back around Kageyama, lifting him up his lap. They were almost back in their old positions except that there were sitting rather than standing. 

“Besides, it’s your fault anyway. Did you enjoy it, Tobio? Doing something Iwa-chan told you to?”

Kageyama lowers his head and it becomes increasingly more difficult not to think about how he would like to get off soon. So he simply nods instead of replying but receives another pinch for that. 

“Answer me, Tobio. Are you starting to be rebellious now when you are close to getting your reward? I don’t mind letting you go home like this and I’ll tie Iwa-chan down too if he tries to get you off.”

“Like you could,” Iwaizumi says, peppering Kageyama’s skin with small kisses. It’s like having a devil and an angel speaking to you simultaneously when he is around them. As soon as they are satisfied, that is. 

“Don’t test me. If it’s about showing Tobio who leads him, I’ll be able to do anything. Now, answer me. Did you enjoy doing what Iwa-chan told you to?”

Kageyama lets out another breath. “Y-Yes, I did.”

“Was that so difficult, now?” Oikawa sighs and lifts Kageyama’s dress, “Then, you do deserve a reward. You did act on my orders and Iwa-chan’s orders. I did tell you to stop though.”

“I-I thought as long as you… don’t say that word, it’s okay? It… wasn’t?” Kageyama feels guilt welling up inside of him. Now certainly, he messed things up. What if Oikawa doesn’t trust him anymore? But---

“It was. But I expected you to listen to me a bit sooner. You’re usually so obedient and good. It can’t be helped though if Iwa-chan was the one who told you to. Of course you would be excited. Because that’s what you want, right? For Iwa-chan to order you around some more?”

“Oikawa---” Iwaizumi doesn’t have the time to object any more than that. 

“Yes, master, that’s what I want.” He finally has the chance to say it outright, being allowed to--- no, urged on to say it, even. 

“Then why don’t we try this out next time, hm? What do you say, Iwa-cha--- wow, look at your face. I can see you _glowing_ red, Iwa-chan. For someone who said they would like Kageyama to---”

“Shut your mouth, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi cuts in and Kageyama feels Iwaizumi burying his face in his shoulder once more, “If that’s what you want, then I’ll try, Kageyama.”

Kageyama hums and he tries to smile if it weren’t for Oikawa leaning down and softly blowing _against the tip of his dick_. Every muscle he knows of existing (maybe except for his brain) contracts and he bites down his tongue. That’s possibly the worst thing Oikawa has ever done to him in their entire relationship and he can’t even say it is something he wouldn’t like him to do again but not when his hard-on still looks ‘fashionable’ as Oikawa called it. 

“Then why don’t we give you your reward, Tobio? Iwa-chan, you know what to do,” Oikawa says, and his lips wrap around Kageyama’s cock, making him clasp his hands over his mouth as to not let out any loud sounds, whereas one of Iwaizumi’s hands slides up from Kageyama’s chest to his throat, fingers grazing slightly over his Adam’s apple with care while pressing small kisses along his spine. 

Kageyama relaxes instantly letting out a voiceless breath and sinking into Iwaizumi’s touch. He closes his eyes and lets Oikawa spread his legs to his liking as he sucks Kageyama in deep. He never understood how Oikawa does that with such an expertise while enjoying it at the same time. All Kageyama found was that it was uncomfortable and it usually made his jaw hurt too much but he remembers Oikawa saying that’s one of his favourite things to do to someone. 

Kageyama doesn’t complain at all, or he wouldn’t if it weren’t for _that thing_ tied tightly around his erection. He opens his mouth to say something but finds his voice to be stuck in his throat when he feels Oikawa’s tongue licking up his shaft. As he breathes out, an unwanted whine slips out, both out of pleasure and of pain. He hears a snicker and he _knows_ what’s next. 

“What is it, Tobio?” Oikawa whispers, on cue, tearing his lips away with a smirk Kageyama can feel, he doesn’t even have to see it. “Are you desperate?”

He finds he can’t reply to Oikawa yet without letting another one of those sounds out he’d rather not. It’s fairly difficult when Oikawa doesn’t seem to have the patience to wait for a response, rubbing his thumb over Kageyama’s slit. “You should be by now. I’m almost feeling bad for you, Tobio. You know what to do though, right? I’m not a monster. If you ask nicely, I might do what you request.”

It’s no good. Slowly but surely the feeling of dizziness and drowsiness gets to Kageyama, he feels his heart racing and his head thumping and while he loves the feeling of desperation, he doesn’t want it to end by him passing out. It hasn’t happened before, Oikawa and Iwaizumi always take care of him enough to notice if he is feeling wonky, reminding him to not be as overeager. He can’t help it though, when it’s an entirely new thing to him he wants to excel in. 

If they make him enjoy this as much, Kageyama wants to give them back at least half of the pleasure on his own. 

His tongue feels like lead when he replies, uncaring whether it is loud or not by now. “P-Plea...se… release…”

“Pretty. It rhymed but that’s not the best you can do, right, Tobio?” Along with the slow flow of his words, Oikawa’s finger circles around the ribbon, tugging at the ends of it lightly. From that point on Kageyama is certain he is breathing in fire rather than air, his lungs burn, his skin does and even Iwaizumi’s calming gestures don’t help any longer. If anything, they make it worse, lips touching his skin making it itch and melt away. 

“Oik...awa-san, pl...ease,” and he hates to admit this is the only thing he can say right now, “I want to come…”

“Then say it right, Kageyama,” he hears Iwaizumi whisper into his ear and Kageyama, until that point, was certain he could hold in the moan that would have followed his words earlier but having Iwaizumi tell him that rather than Oikawa… he is more than sure that would that ribbon not be, he would have climaxed just from that. It feels like he is quite there already, quite like his whole body is so tense without the nice aftereffect of coming back down and relaxing again - and it was more than straining. 

“M-Master… ple---” Before he can finish, Oikawa pulls one of the ends of the ribbon and a moment later he holds it up to Kageyama to see but that he doesn’t register anymore. 

Oikawa didn’t lie when he said, the first time they spoke about this sort of thing, that if done well, you could see a whole night sky behind the lids of your eyes at the end of it. Kageyama thinks it is just a second his eyes are closed but he is shaken from both front and back, hearing Iwaizumi and Oikawa bicker - quietly, of course but their tongues were sharp. 

“This is all _your_ fault, like heck this was me whispering! There’s no way this would make him pass out, what’s your deal! You were the one who kept him on edge all the time!”

“Because I know he likes that! We’ve done this before and this hasn’t happened! This is the first time you did something like that so it’s definitely _your_ fault! He’s never going to trust us anymore after this, good job, Iwa-chan!”

“Good fucking job, Oikawa, more like! If you didn’t push him as far---”

“I’m okay,” Kageyama cuts in, with his voice hoarse. 

“You’re alive!” both Oikawa and Iwaizumi say in unison, Iwaizumi hugging him tightly from behind while Oikawa grabs his face in both of his hands. ...He isn’t sticky anymore, at least that. 

“Sorry… I... was kind of exhausted all day already because I hadn’t had a break before from the maid café either. This happens to me a lot after I come home from a run too after a whole day of school.” It feels nice, like this. Being pampered afterwards by both Oikawa and Iwaizumi at the same time is probably his favourite part of this all. Most definitely, when Oikawa presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“You’re as stupid as I thought you are, Tobio,” he says, plastering kisses all over his face to the point it gets uncomfortable. And sort of sloppy. Kageyama scrunches his nose and hears Iwaizumi sigh. 

“Don’t overdo it, Kageyama. You should have said so, we would’ve left you take an actual break instead of this.”

“It’s alright,” and he can’t contain the giggles slipping out of him because Oikawa doesn’t stop kissing him and rather than gross, it just ends up feeling ticklish, “I wanted to. I didn’t know I was that tired anyway.”

“That’s no good, Tobio. An athlete needs to know their limits.” This type of scolding feels entirely different to Kageyama - though still as pleasant. Especially when a smile follows right up. It makes Kageyama feel warm inside. “You did well. No overexertion next time, though. It’s not nice to worry others.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m not mad,” Oikawa says and gets into another fight with Iwaizumi over how he isn’t even in the place to be mad in the first place. Kageyama closes his eyes and listens to their banter for a bit, tittering mostly to himself until the fighting stops. 

Neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi tell Kageyama they only stopped to hear him laugh properly without their fighting drowning it out.

**Author's Note:**

> hinata can't sleep that night, he is sure that his classroom is haunted (who even has the idea for a haunted house in the first place, damn his classmates) bc he was on shift to be a scarecrow while iwaoikage were having fun and kept hearing moaning and whining and phrases like 'release me'
> 
> he still believes ghosts exist bc of this, kageyama never told him otherwise

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Live to Crave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447807) by [farethy (talonyth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/farethy)




End file.
